Toda família tem suas histórias
by Haru Shimizu
Summary: Coleção de drabbles pequenos contos com os Estados brasileiros todos! . Na primeira história, Rio e São Paulo discutem após uma partida de futebol
1. Futebol Rj x SP

Os Oc's aqui utilizados pertencem a comunidade dos Estado no LJ

* * *

><p><em>1. Futebol<em>

**SP x RJ**

- Meu, puta sacanagem. Você deu aquele carrinho de propósito porque eu estava ganhando.

- Nada a ver, gato. Você que é muito mole, nem deve estar doendo assim – Rio apertou a faixa com um pouco mais de força – Deixa de ser bicha.

E deu alguns tapinhas amistosos, um pouco mais forte do que deveriam ser, na perna do paulista.

- Sua Louca! - Paulo gritou e conhecendo a figura a partir daí começaria uma série de reclamações e um discurso realmente longo de como ele tem sempre razão e que só ele faz alguma coisa nesse país, apesar de que tudo isso não ter relação com a situação em que eles estavam no momento.

Então Rio de Janeiro não estava prestando atenção.

Até porque se estivesse prestando atenção, São Paulo não sairia do campo só com a canela inchada, mas pelo menos com os dois dente da frente a menos. Ela pelo menos estava fazendo o favor de não deixá-lo ir para o trabalho banguela.

E bem, a carioca sabia que existiam meios mais eficazes de calar o paulista. Porque arrancar os dentes de Paulo apenas o faria reclamar mais e apesar de que seria engaçado vê-lo tentar falar com dois buracos na boca, ele continuaria muito chato.

Sério, São Paulo devia mudar o nome para São Chato.

E porque ele era chato demais falando, meio bonitinho de boca fechada e ficava sexy de short, Rio de Janeiro o beijou.

- Me desculpa, tá bom? Eu prometo te recompensar. – E o beijou de novo.

* * *

><p>Escrevi com todos os Estados e não tenho uma ordem para postar, pretendo postar tentando revezar as regiões. O próximo será do Norte ou Nordeste mas se alguém quiser ver o seu Estado aparecer antes é só pedir. Sem problemas ^^<p>

Como tá tudo pronto, pretendo atualizar umas 3 vezes por semana, por aí...

Comecei com São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro porque bem, é complicado achar algo dos Estados no ainda mais se não for desses dois então foi mais para chamar a atenção. xD

Obrigado quem leu e desculpem por comentar mais do que o tamanho do drabble. LOL


	2. Feminilidade PB e BA

_ 2. Feminilidade_

**PB e BA**

A situação era bem simples de ser entendida. Paraíba era uma moça, mais do que isso. Era uma moça de família. Uma mocinha linda, comportada e com bom nome na praça e que merecia todo o respeito que sua condição pedia.

Porém, nenhum daqueles três cabras machos que ela convivia a tratava como devia. E como a sua ultima tentativa de fazê-los perceber que não, ela não tem um pênis balançando no meio das pernas, foi infrutífera ela pensou em pedir ajuda para Bahia.

E esse era o motivo pelo qual Paraíba estava sentada de frente para a baiana coçando os peitos, porque o sutiã pinicava. Muito. E Bahia segurar gentilmente sua mão e explicar que sim, o sutiã é incomodo, mas que ela tem que se acostumar e o mais importante, ela não pode enfiar a mão por dentro da blusa para coçar porque isso era indecente e nada feminino.

Paraíba então se segurou para não mexer mais no sutiã. Porque ela é muito feminina e conseguia perfeitamente fazer isso. E agüentou também enquanto Bahia continua a arrumá-la. Ela agüentou a cera quente e todos os puxões doídos que Bahia dava enquanto a depilava. Afinal, como mulher ela conseguia agüentar a dor sem reclamar.

Ela também agüentou ficar parada enquanto a baiana a pintava e nem reclamou de não puder piscar enquanto a irmã mais velha passava rímel nos seus olhos. E se sentiu perfeitamente confortável com meio quilo de maquiagem na cara e nem sentiu ser outra pessoa quando Bahia a mostrou no espelho.

Afinal, Paraíba é mulher e como toda mulher tudo aquilo era perfeitamente normal.

Ela também se esforçou bastante para conseguir andar naquelas sandálias apertadas com salto muito alto que Bahia emprestou. Ela persistiu apesar dos vários tombos e mesmo que ainda precisasse se segurar no braço da baiana para conseguir se manter em pé, ela estava conseguindo cumprir as lições de como ser feminina que a baiana lhe passava.

Sério, nem era um desafio. Aliás, era completamente normal ela se vestir assim, como toda mulher. Então ela estava confiante quando saiu na rua de braços dados com Bahia – porque mulheres andam juntas e não tinha nada a ver com o medo de cair do salto ou algo do tipo – e encontrou os três patetas no caminho.

No caso os três patetas eram Pernambuco, Ceará e Rio Grande do Norte.

Eles se aproximaram, perguntando para Bahia quem era a nova amiga e se a gatinha tem nome. Então eles mereceram o murro na cara. – no caso, só Ceará porque Bahia a segurou antes que ela avançasse em cima dos outros dois.

Afinal, como toda mocinha de família, Paraíba também tinha todo o direito de se ultrajar com a falta de educação daqueles três marmanjos.

* * *

><p>Eu tenho sorte meu notebook estragou. xD<p>

Então vou aproveitar e colocar 2 drabbles seguidos hoje

_**Unadia of the East**_: Oi, Obrigada! *-*

Paulo precisa deixar de ser bicha, foi só um carrinho na canela -nn

Eu entendo seu sofrimento. Sou de Goiás e aqui só somos lembrados pela música sertaneja ( E AQUI TEM PEQUI TAMBÉM -Q) e é muito dificil achar alguém que curte Hetalia por aqui mas eu já vi algumas fanarts do Santinho. Tem uma desenhista, chama Zulenha, que desenha Brasil e Argentina mas ela também é capixaba e tem algumas fanarts do ES. (Conhece o tumblr? Procure zu-art lá. Os desenhos dela são MAGNÍFICOS)

Enfim, espero que continue gostando, o próximo já coloco o do Santinho!


	3. Farofeiro MG x ES

_3. Farofeiro_

**MG x ES**

Então já era aquela época. Foi o que Espírito Santo pensou ao ver um farofeiro entrando de roupa no mar, a quem ele imediatamente reconheceu como Minas Gerais.

Talvez ele devesse ir embora ou sei lá. Ignorar que Minas Gerais estava poluindo sua praia – não que fosse só o mineiro, mas enfim.

Ele não fugiria. Aquela era sua casa. Sua praia. O dinheiro do turismo também – na verdade era de Minas, mas estava indo para a sua mão então dava na mesma. E o mais importante, por isso ele repetiria de novo, a praia era sua! Totalmente capixaba e logo era o mineiro que irá embora, algum dia, eventualmente, ou pelo menos ele esperava que sim.

E de qualquer modo, já não dava mais para escapar porque Minas Gerais já o havia avistado, correu em sua direção e o abraçou. Ainda molhado e, Deus, como ele estava gelado. Não que fosse um problema, porque o dia estava realmente muito quente e Espírito Santo viera à praia com a clara intenção de entrar no mar. Então tudo bem. Foi até refrescante.

Após se cumprimentarem, Espírito Santo perguntou quanto tempo o mineiro ficaria e se dessa vez ele tinha trazido uma quantidade considerável de dinheiro para fazer turismo. Afinal, se Minas Gerais afirmava por aí que as praias capixabas eram dele (que era uma blasfêmia tamanha que Espírito Santo nem sabia por onde começar a protestar) o mineiro teria que pagar uma quantidade considerável pelo abuso.

E Minas Gerais sorriu, respondeu que por algumas semanas e que ele deveria deixar de ser tão mesquinho e entregar pelo menos Guarapari para ele.

* * *

><p>Esse é bem pequeno...<p>

Enfim, Sudoeste já acabou Dx


	4. Chimarrão MS, RS e MT

_4. __Chimarrão_

**MS RS MT**

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia trocar a água quente amarga, vulgo chimarrão, de Rio Grande do Sul por Coca Cola. Mas bem, os gêmeos nem sabiam porque o outro estava tão bravo. Afinal eles foram bonzinhos o suficiente para trocar por algo que tenha um gosto bom de verdade, para variar.

Enfim, Rio Grande do Sul já conhecia de praxe as brincadeiras que os gêmeos Mato Grosso faziam para irritá-lo, coisas como invadirem sua casa para trocarem o pote de sal com o de açúcar ou algo do tipo, mas mexer com seu chimarrão era demais! Era um ato profano e Rio Grande do Sul os fariam pagar por aquilo.

A primeira casa que ele entrou foi a do Mato Grosso do Sul – afinal, era a mais perto. Nem bateu. Chutou e derrubou a porta. Só que o dono da casa pareceu antecipar o perigo e havia fugido. Tudo que o Rio Grande achou foi um recado escrito às pressas:

_Juro que não foi eu!_

_Ass: Mato Grosso do Sul_

_PS: Beber essa água quente o tempo todo vai te fazer mal algum dia, se já não fez. Coca Cola tem gosto melhor pelo menos._

Bem, era esperado. Então Rio Grande do Sul saiu da casa do Mato Grosso do Sul em direção na casa do Não do Sul e fez a mesma entrada triunfal – porque na segunda tentativa não falhava. Encontrou os gêmeos escondidos dentro do armário debaixo da escada, abraçados e tremendo. O gaúcho sorriu, Mato Grosso implorou por piedade e Mato Grosso do Sul gritou.

Pedidos não apiedaram o gaúcho que os obrigaram a tomar 5 litros de chimarrão cada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unadia of the East<strong>: _Não conheço Guarapari mas como aparentemente é a "praia mineira" e PB nem teve seu esforço reconhecido, coitadinha ;-;

Que bom que gostou (e que ficou verdadeiro, que medo que dá de escrever algo totalmente nada a ver lol) e espero que continue gostando *-*

_**Takeo Kin: **_Eis o gaúcho como pediu, sinto muito por ser..er...tão crack. Todas as versões do Rio de Janeiro que encontrei foram mulheres (acho que pela imagem da garota de Copacabana, sei la) mas como homem parece muito legal também! *A*

Nossa, muito obrigado pelos elogios quanto ao tamanho, objetividade não é meu forte lol (Como não conseguiria com 100 palavra tentei com 300 mas facilmente passei de 500 em algumas lol)

**_Erc.J: _**Eu me apaixonei pelos personagens do LJ no momento que os encontrei *A* Do sul, estou postando o gaúcho. Sinto muito, mas não vai ter SPxRSxPR (apesar de que adoro esse threesome também A:) porque já está tudo escrito aqui. Mas espero que continue acompanhando mesmo assim n-n


	5. Acre – Você acredita? AC x RO

_5. "Acre – Você acredita?"_

**AC X RO**

Acre estava trancado em casa, deprimido.

Na tarde passada, os Estados do Norte haviam feito, ou tentado fazer, uma reunião. E tudo parecia que ia dar certo daquela vez, porque ninguém estava discutindo com o outro.

Certo, ainda faltava Amazonas e Pará para chegar. Então era tipo a calmaria antes da tempestade. E Rondônia devia ter previsto que algo viria quando Amazonas adentrou a sala trajando uma camiseta escrita "Acre – Você acredita?", fuzilou o acreano com os olhos e virou a cara, indo conversar com o Amapá.

Acre começou a reclamar e Amazonas continuou o ignorando o que irritou ainda mais o acreano que mandou a amazonense para um lugar não muito legal e higiênico.

Nesse ponto todo mundo calou – E Pará apareceu na porta com cara de alguém me explica, por favor, o que eu perdi?

O acreano se levantou e saiu da sala sem dignar a olhar para ninguém. Com saída do Acre, Pará finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar o que aconteceu e Amazonas começou a falar que o acreano era uma criança que não sabia agüentar uma brincadeira. Mas parou porque viu Acre voltando, para pegar a pasta que havia esquecido, e todo mundo ficou observando ele entrar na sala, pegar a pasta e voltar, parando na porta, antes de sair:

- A propósito, criança é você que fica fazendo essas coisas comigo só porque perdeu parte do seu território para mim.

Amazonas não respondeu nada e depois de um tempo foi embora também. Então todo mundo vazou, porque ninguém tava a fim de fazer uma reunião mesmo.

Só que no dia seguinte, Rondônia ainda não tinha tido noticias do Acre e começara a ficar preocupada com o vizinho de forma que resolveu ir visitá-lo. Ela bateu na porta, mas ninguém abriu. Aí ela bateu de novo e Acre gritou para ela ir embora. E então ela se irritou, procurou a chave extra debaixo do tapete e abriu a porta decidida a puxar a orelha do acreano.

Mas a cena que ela presencia é um pouco patética, porque o acreano está enrolado num lençol assistindo aquela minissérie da Globo sobre ele mesmo e parecia estar quase no final já. Rondônia se senta do lado do acreano passando o braço por volta dos ombros do rapaz que começa a desabafar:

- Porque a Ama tem que ser tão má? Até a novela da minha história tem o nome dela! E ainda tem essas piadinhas que eu não existo! Todo mundo sabe que eu estou aqui e o mapa seria muito mais feio sem mim e-

- Fica assim não vai – Rondônia aperta o abraço – Eu sempre lembro de você.

- Só você também – Acre deixa a cabeça cair para o colo de Rondônia que começa a acariciar sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Explicando a briga entre AC e AM. Havia uma reportagem (que não acho mais) que falava sobre uma disputa territorial entre os dois, foi levado a justiça e no fim AC que ficou com o território disputado<p>

Esse foi o maior de todos, creio eu ( Eu disse que eram drabbles, serio? Não lembro -tiros )

Eu devia atualiza mais rápido. lol

Vou postar o próximo quinta feira =3

_**Takeo Rin: **_Eu fico feliz de ter gostado dessa no sense minha mas CHIMARRÃO É AGUA QUENTE (e amarga) SIM /le apanha de todos os gaúchos desse Brasil

Mas se serve como consolo, o MS toma chimarrão frio. Chama Tererê ou algo assim lol

Favoritismo ou não fico feliz que tenha gostado *-*

_** : **_Oi, que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando *-*

Desculpe por não ser PR/SC, mas trarei esse em breve. Mas você disse também que nunca leu nada com os do Norte né? Então postei um do Norte, para revezar um pouco a

Sim eu sou de Goiás 3333 Eu já escrevi muitas fanfic do meu Estado lindinho e caipira. Depois eu posto aqui.

Eu ouvi falar que o pessoal do Rio aí chama todos os nordestinos de paraibanos, então é verdade? xD

Rio é uma coisinha linda, eu amo ela *-*


	6. Compras PR SC

_6. Compras_

**PR x SC**

- Então, Naná, o que tu acha? – Santa Catarina saiu do vestiário trajando um vestido vermelho de botões, com decote simples e caminhou até a frente do espelho, experimentando várias posições – Estou bonita?

Paraná estava sentado, folheando uma revista feminina qualquer, porque não havia nada mais interessante para ler enquanto esperava Catarina - um caderno de esportes do jornal serial mais ideal. Ele parou a leitura, ergueu os olhos para Santa Catarina e suspirou:

– Por que não chamou a Rio no meu lugar? Tenho certeza que ela ia aproveitar muito mais fazer compras com você do que eu.

- Nunca que eu pediria conselhos de moda para ela – Catarina parou de frente para Paraná e apertou seus braços – E depois, eu preciso de braços fortes para carregar as sacolas.

- Não pense que eu vou ficar carregando tudo sem nada em troca, vai ter que me dar alguma coisa depois.

- Tudo bem, eu fico te devendo uma – Catarina sorriu – Mas, então, ficou bom ou não?

- Para onde o gaúcho vai te levar?

- Não sei. Não quis me contar. Disse que é surpresa

- Gosto mais do azul, combina mais com seus olhos. – Paraná corou um pouco e disfarçou voltando os olhos novamente para a revista - Vai demorar muito ainda?

- Só vou trocar de roupa e a gente vai para a próxima loja.

Catarina correu para o vestiário, trocou de roupa e entregou dois vestidos para a vendedora, o vermelho e o azul:

- Vou guardar para quando tu tiver coragem de me chamar para sair.

Paraná se levantou, acompanhando Santa Catarina até o caixa:

- Que tal sexta que vem?

- Combinado. – Catarina beijou a bochecha do paranaense.

* * *

><p>Novo capitulo sábado!<p>

Eu estou confusa se nanaenses (paranaenses) falam tu ou não. Tem gente que me falou que sim, tem gente que me falou que não. Então sei lá lol

_**V Lovett: **_Eu acho que o Acre foi comprado com uma balinha 7Bello e a Bolivia ainda saiu no lucro

Acho Rondônia deve ser mais próxima dos gêmeos Mato Grosso, porque originalmente eram o mesmo território.

Meus ships com GO é DF, MG e SP (SP and the world forever) e threesome com MT e MS, mas prefiro mesmo é GO e TO. Sim, eu tenho muitos ships –q (Ship everything regret nothing)

Postarei, obrigada 3

Ah, PR/SC 3


	7. O cabra macho mais macho PE x RN x CE

_7. O cabra macho mais macho_

**PExRNxCE**

- Eu tenho o maior cajueiro do mundo.

Rio Grande do Norte disse orgulhoso, num tom que bem dizia que o fato de ter um pau grande que dá frutinha resolvesse a questão de quem era o cabra macho mais macho entre eles, mas que não tinha nada a ver porque é só um pau grande que dá frutinha. E foi exatamente isso que o Pernambucano revidou e Ceará balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Claro que resolve, eu tenho o maior pau do mundo. Disso que fazem vocês machos eu tenho de sobra.

- Há. Duvido – Ceará abaixou a bermuda do potiguar com cueca e tudo.

- Nossa. É grande mesmo. – Pernambuco inclinou a cabeça um pouco para baixo para ver melhor o embrulho enquanto Rio Grande do Norte mantinha a dignidade intacta (apesar das calças abaixadas) e murmurava algo que ele avisou que o dele era grande – Mas o meu ainda é maior.

Pernambuco também parecia orgulhoso e Ceará revirou os olhos.

- Pff, por favor. – Ceará abaixou as calças do pernambucano também – o seu não é tão grande assim.

- Que foi, tabacudo? Vai falar que o seu é maior?

Pernambuco então pulou em cima do Ceará, para também despi-lo, e uma espécie de briga começou. Eventualmente Rio Grande do Norte também entrou na confusão. Porque quer jeito mais fácil de provar quem é o cabra macho mais macho do que numa briga?

Sorte de que não tinha ninguém passando por perto naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Faculdade esá acabando comigo =3=<p>

**Erc J:** Se viu no LJ acho que já viu todos. Nanaenses tem um vocabulário muito estranho. Vina, penal, mimosa (isso é nome de vaca! Dx). Okay, esses são curitibanos, acho –q

Uhsusaasuh Anotado xD

**V Lovett:** De nada~ Mas é que já estava escrito _ Por isso saiu o ship que você pediu. Ai, viu. Já estão falando que falam tu e não falam ao mesmo tempo. Nanenses são complicados u_u.

Eu tenho tantas fics do GO que eu tenho que esconde-las uma pouco para não mostrar o tanto que cofcofsoucaipiracofcof amo o meu Estado 3 Só um pequeno spam com o Nordeste e Norte e eu posto 3


	8. Reggae MA x PI

_8. Reggae_

**MAxPI**

Piauí não entendia porque Maranhão queria tanto desperdiçar o seu tempo tentando ensinar algo que o piauiense já sabia fazer. E se ele tinha tanto tempo livre assim, que arrumasse um passatempo melhor e que não envolvesse importuná-lo porque Piauí tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

É sério. Maranhão não precisava se dar ao trabalho de ensiná-lo a dançar, porque Piauí tinha certeza de que era um ótimo dançarino.

- De forró. – Completava o maranhense – Eu vou te ensinar a dançar reggae.

Piauí até pensou em responder que sim, ele sabia dançar reggae e muito bem por sinal. Mas aí Maranhão poderia perguntar como foi que ele aprendeu e o piauiense se veria obrigado a admitir coisas que ele preferia não admitir.

Tipo o fato de que ele admira a cultura do maranhense mais do que devia.

Então é, ele preferiu ficar calado enquanto observava Maranhão ligar o som e ensaiar os primeiros passos. E a maneira que o maranhense se mexia era um pouco fascinante, a maneira como ele requebrava os quadris acompanhando a música.

Bem, ele ficou um pouco hipnotizado, de forma que mal percebeu quando o outro o puxou para dançar junto. Porque reggae se dança agarradinho, Maranhão sussurrou no ouvido do piauiense.

Aparentemente Maranhão não sabia que é no forró que se dança agarradinho e pelo visto, Piauí teria que ensiná-lo. Mas isso ficaria para depois.


	9. Bebidas TO x AP x RR

_9. Bebidas_

**TO x AP x RR**

Certo, talvez fosse a hora de deles pararem de beber, Amapá pensou enquanto observava Tocantins abraçar e conversar com o garçom. Ele desvia os olhos e vê Roraima subir na mesa para contar uma de suas emocionantes aventuras em alguma trilha ou escalada ou sabe-se lá o que. Amapá não estava prestando atenção.

Pelo menos não enquanto a garota estivesse usando um short curto e de costa para si, gritando para o resto do bar, e deixando o nariz do amapaense a poucos centímetros da bun-

Enfim, não era muito legal que ele fosse o único dos três que ainda estava sóbrio. Afinal, não era como se ele estivesse tentando, porque ele realmente não estava. E o copo cheio que ele virou de uma vez só comprovava o fato.

Era só que hoje, especialmente hoje, o álcool não estava fazendo efeito.

O que não era legal porque Roraima e Tocantins já haviam passado do ponto e ele não sentia nada. Ou seja, ele só estava passando vergonha ali.

Então talvez fosse a hora de irem embora. E foi com esse pensamento em mente que o amapaense puxou Roraima para o chão. Mas a garota acabou caindo no seu colo. E em vez de bater nele – como seria mais normal – ela o abraçou.

Tocantins que estava distraído com o garçom pareceu reparar na intimidade que a roraimense estava com Amapá e despertar um ciúme súbito pela garota. E correu – da melhor forma que conseguiu – para tentar separá-los.

Só que Roraima apertou Amapá com mais força e então Tocantins decidiu que se não dava para lutar contra a garota ele devia lutar contra o outro. Foi por aí que o tocantinense resolveu morder o amapaense. Na orelha. – E Roraima como se fosse para marcar território resolveu morder a outra.

Então é. Definitivamente era hora de ir embora. Amapá fez os dois se afastarem da maneira mais delicada que conseguiu que praticamente foi o mesmo que empurrar Roraima para cima de Tocantins enquanto se levantou para pagar a conta rapidamente.

E pedir uma garrafa de cachaça que fizesse efeito de verdade. Afinal, aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

><p>Faltam apenas 3 \o


	10. Goianada GOxDF

_10. Goianada_

**GO DF**

Então, Goiás havia ido visitá-lo. Até aí tudo bem. Não era como se o Distrito Federal não gostasse do goiano ou algo do tipo, eles até se viam regularmente – primeiro porque Goiás insistia em tratá-lo como criança e sempre fazia questão dos encontros em "família" e segundo porque a capital não tinha escapatória, visto que estava cercado pelo território de Goiás por todos os lados.

O problema mesmo é que o goiano era quem estava dirigindo e Brasília sabia estar correndo um grande perigo ao deixá-lo no volante e que ele devia fazer alguma coisa para evitar uma tragédia, só não sabia direito o que, e acabava fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele tenta explicar pela milionésima vez que Goiás tinha que fazer a tesourinha se eles quisessem chegar aonde queriam (e explicar de novo o que era e como fazer, porque por mais que o Distrito Federal repetisse, o goiano parecia nunca se lembrar).

Mas Goiás não consegue fazer nada do que ele explica e Brasília começa a brigar por não estar dirigindo. Ele sabia onde estava enquanto Goiás estava totalmente perdido e estava indo para a direção contrária DE NOVO! Brasília é uma cidade planejada e é muito fácil andar por ela, não fazia sentido o goiano se perder tanto e como Goiás era burro e- MEU DEUS, quase que o carro bate de novo.

E após mais um susto, ele pensa que devia entregar a situação às mãos divinas e lembrar de agradecer depois se conseguisse sair ileso, com todos as partes do corpo em seu devido lugar. Com tantas manobras perigosas, Brasília com certeza não sairia do carro inteiro. Será que o goiano nunca ouviu falar de leis de transito?

Por fim, ele desiste de tentar explicar para Goiás o que ele tinha de fazer ou implorar, pelo amor de deus, para o goiano parar o carro e deixá-lo dirigir. Ele decide agarrar o volante por si mesmo para encostar o carro e trocar de lugar com o goiano.

Só que no mesmo instante em que Brasília segura o volante, Goiás tenta fazer uma curva para a esquerda ainda na pista da direita enquanto um carro acelera na pista ao lado.

Resultado: Eles batem o carro.

A primeira coisa que o Distrito Federal fez foi confirmar que estava vivo. A segunda foi xingar o goiano e mandá-lo ficar no carro que ele ia verificar a situação – mas Goiás saiu do veiculo mesmo assim.

Por último, fez a anotação mental de nunca, mais nunca mesmo, deixar o goiano dirigir seu carro novamente.

* * *

><p>GO é meu Estado lindinho!~<p>

Goianada é como os brasilienses chamam barbeiragem de transito. Como se só goiano dirigisse mal. Pff.

Tesourinha é uma interconexão entre os eixinhos (wat) de bsb que dá acesso as superquadras de lá. É um... trevo? Eu não entendo de transito. (Ainda mais de bsb lol) Enfim se googlar dá para achar a imagem. U_U

Desculpem a demora, mas vamos terminar isso hoje lol

**FELIZ PROCLAMAÇÃO DA REPUBLICA**

**Erc J: **Ahhh~ Eu adoro nanaenses curitibanos! Apesar de que ainda estou entender porque raios vocês colocam nome de vaca em frutas. (Sério, é mexerica. Por que chamar de mimosa? Isso é nome de vaca).

**V Lovett: **Os três nordestinos só são cabra macho por fora. O mais cabra macho de todos é a Paraiba os outros são todos mulherzinhas dela, inclusive o CE. *preparada para levar tiros do nordestino* O MA/PI não é o primeiro yaoi, é o primeiro com contato físico? QQ Mínima idéia de como se dança reggae, eu só li por aí que reggae maranhense se dança agarradinho. Foda? Asdfghjhgfd muito obrigada *_* Todos, todos, juntos e misturados parece complicado (OMG 27 personagens ao mesmo tempo lol) mas me parece um desafio legalz~

**Maya: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. *_*

Como eu disse na primeira fic, os OC's dos Estados do Brasil não são criações minhas, eu só me apropriei deles e os coloquei em situações que minha mente insana conseguiu imaginar.


	11. Pique esconde kid SE x kid! AL

_11. Pique esconde_

_****_**Kid!SE/ Kid!AL**

Sergipe estava sentado, parado**. **Atrás da casa. Esperando que Alagoas o encontrasse e sinceramente, brincar de pique esconde é um tédio. Sergipe não sabia porque tinha concordado com a brincadeira.

Aliás, na verdade, ele tinha certeza que não tinha concordado. E isso tinha feito Alagoas o encarar com os olhos grandes e úmidos e tremer o lábio inferior. Mas nada daquilo convenceu Sergipe que já era adulto e não queria mais participar daquelas brincadeiras de crianças, apesar de não alcançar a cintura do pai.

Só que Alagoas tinha o costume de mudar de humor rapidamente. E em vez de começar a chorar, reação normal de qualquer outra garota que não fosse Alagoas, ela afinou os olhos. Sergipe podia jurar ver uma aura maligna rodeando-a. E bem, talvez não fosse uma idéia inteligente discordar da garota, então ele engoliu em seco e aceitou.

Imediatamente a aura maligna sumiu, como se nem estivesse ali para começar. E Alagoas abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sabia que você ia topar! - Ela o abraçou forte quase quebrando suas costelas – Eu começo contando.

E saiu correndo, alegre para a arvore mais próxima, começando a brincadeira.

Sergipe não conseguia acreditar que tinha se deixado se assustar pela garota novamente. Ele encostou as costas na parede, olhando para o céu sem nuvem alguma enquanto ouvia Alagoas correr e gritar seu nome. Graças a Deus ela estava perto, ela o acharia e então a brincadeira finalmente podia acabar.

Ele quase podia ouvir a risada infantil, a voz da garota que gritava ter-lhe achado e visualizar, mesmo de olhos fechados, o sorriso iluminado na face de Alagoas. E a cara não tão feliz quando ele dissesse que a brincadeira acabou.


	12. Banho no rio PA x AM

_12. Banho no Rio_

**PA/AM**

Pará se escondeu atrás da árvore. Respirou fundo, contou até dez esperando o coração se acalmar e voltou para a posição que estava antes. Afinal, ele não tinha motivo nenhum para se esconder.

Não é como se Amazonas possuísse o rio ou como se houvesse alguma proibição que o impedisse de estar ali. Então se alguém tinha culpa ali, com certeza era a amazonense. Afinal, se ela quisesse que ninguém a visse ela não estaria tomando banho ao ar livre. Ali, no rio. Nua.

Pará não conseguiu evitar acompanhar a água que escorria no corpo da amazonense, passando pelo vão dos seios, escorrendo nas pernas e voltava para o rio.

O dia estava muito quente.

Amazonas se agachou. Pará apenas conseguia visualizar o perfil da garota enquanto ela juntava as mãos para lavar o rosto.

O dia estava mesmo muito quente. O sol parecia zombar da situação e o paraense o amaldiçoou por isso. Talvez ele não deveria. Afinal, a culpa era da Amazonas por estar ali. Ele estava com calor e viera até ali tomar um banho.

E era isso que ele devia fazer, afinal ele estava com calor.

Amazonas adentrou mais no rio, se preparando para um mergulho, desaparecendo imersa nas águas.

Não importava o fato da garota estar ali, certo? Pará pensava enquanto tirava a roupa e entrava no rio. Afinal, estava muito quente e ele queria se refrescar. Simplesmente não era justo ele ter que procurar outro rio.

* * *

><p>E com esse chegamos ao fim ;-;<p>

Na verdade eu tenho outras fanfics com os Estados prontas. A maioria, porém envolvem o meu Estado porque bem, é o meu Estado. xD

Mas provavelmente voltaria aqui com as que eu escrevi para dias comemorativos, como dia dos pais e o das crianças.

Muito obrigada para todo mundo que leu e mais ainda para quem comentou, vocês fizeram o meu dia mais feliz! /o/


	13. Boina SP x PR

_Extra: Boina_

**SPxPR**

- Por que você nunca tira essa boina?

Foi uma pergunta boba e inocente que aparentemente não esconde motivo para não ser respondida, mas que Paraná não quis responder mesmo assim. Mais do que isso, o paranaense corou e olhos para os lados e ele só corava e olhava para os lados quando queria esconder alguma coisa.

O que apenas atiçava mais a curiosidade do paulista que repetiu a pergunta.

Dessa vez, Paraná comentou que o dia estava frio. Que, aliás, era uma das mais batidas e piores táticas para mudar de assunto. O que São Paulo nem comentou, ou eles mudariam mesmo de assunto, então ele repetiu a pergunta de novo. Bem devagar, palavra por palavra, para que Paraná entendesse bem o que ele estava falando.

Na verdade, só disse assim para provocar mesmo.

- Qual é o problema com ela? – Paraná respondeu, irritado.

- Nenhum, eu só quero saber porque você nunca tira – São Paulo sorria, divertindo-se.

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez que perguntou.

- E então?

E novamente Paraná ficou em silêncio. E Paulo também não perguntou de novo, apenas encarava o mais novo esperando a resposta. Mas a resposta não vinha. Paraná olhava para o lado. São Paulo o encarava, Paraná olhava para o outro e o paulista continuava a fitá-lo.

- Mas como você é chato.

- Não custa nada me contar logo – São Paulo respondeu – quanto mais você enrola mais eu acredito que tem um segredo obscuro debaixo dela.

- É só uma coisa velha. – Paraná finalmente respondeu, mas a cara do paulista demonstrava que ele ainda não estava satisfeito então o paranaense pensou um pouco antes de completar – Uma lembrança.

E para evitar que o paulista perguntasse mais alguma coisa, novamente, Paraná o empurrou no sofá e o beijou.

E a boina então caiu no chão.

Quando se separou do paulista e parou para respirar, Paraná pegou a boina caída e a colocou novamente na cabeça, pois era apenas uma coisa velha que Paulo havia lhe dado.

* * *

><p>Qualquer one-shot que eu escrever pequeno provavelmente vou colocar como Extra aqui.<p>

Também é antiga, mas vou tentar colocar todas as fics que escrevi aqui também (faltam 9 arquivos orz).

Eu costumo publicar na comunidade do LJ dos Estados brasileiros então estou desacostumada com o FF net, mas vou me esforçar um pouquinho mais nisso aqui.

Novamente quero agradecer todo mundo que leu e acompanhou essa série. Muito obrigada pela atenção de todos! *u*

Ah, se alguém quiser fazer algum pedido. Eu estou aberta a sugestões. Eu escrevo pretty much qualquer pairing ^^

Mas não prometo ser muito rápida. orz


	14. Pedras no lago  Matocest MT x MS

Mato grosso jogava pedras no lago, observando de longe Mato Grosso do Sul se perguntava se ele tentava arremessar algo a mais junto com as pequenas pedras que se afundavam na água. Noite passada eles dormiram juntos e talvez seja por isso que o do sul não se atrevera a se aproximar ainda. Apenas assistia o outro arremessar pedras e contando quantos quiques elas levavam para afundá-lo em problemas.

Noite passada parecera um sonho.

Mato Grosso do Sul acordara sem ninguém ao seu lado, isso o fez se questionar se tivera mais algum sonho erótico com o irmão mais velho. E aquilo era tão frustrante, como toda noite ele sussurrava o nome do mais velho. Mas ele nunca estava lá, e não importava o quão vívido era o sonho, Mato Grosso do Sul simplesmente não o tinha em seus braços.

Mas havia um travesseiro extra na cama. E a parte do colchão ao seu lado ainda estava quente, como se apenas há pouco tempo alguém tivesse se levantado.

E ele queria que fosse real. Mas não havia ninguém na cama, mas de novo, a imagem era ainda tão viva – Mato Grosso gemendo o seu nome.

Então ele se levantou com aquele sentimento de vazio, de que alguém deveria estar do seu lado, mas não estava. E com aquela leve irritação, aquela culpa de alguém que fez algo errado. O sentimento de alguém que dormiu com o irmão.

Mas aí ele viu o mato-grossense pela janela, arremessando pedras no lago.

As pedras não iam muito longe, E o Sul de repente se lembrou de que as pedras pareciam ir muito mais longe quando eram menores. E ele não sabia, ele não entendia como que o mais velho parecia tão menor, tão mais frágil.

Noite passada, Mato Grosso se desmanchou em seus braços.

Mas agora, ele se agachava na beira do lago, abraçando os joelhos, cansado de jogar pedras que simplesmente afundavam na água.

E Mato Grosso do Sul desejava afundar no lugar delas.

* * *

><p>E aí eu tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi atualizar. orz<p>

Mas eu ainda tenho a intenção de colocar o máximo de fanfics minhas no FFnet, a minha intenção é ter o maior lugares possíveis para guardar minhas histórias.

Bem, para quem leu os outros capítulos talvez estranhe um pouco esse porque ele já é mais melancólico e angst mas pelo menos estou atualizando? :'D

**Amanda:** Me desculpe a demora, querida. Seu comentário me deixou muito feliz e eu li a muitos meses atrás, mas como eu não tinha atualizado não tinha como responder ;A;

Você disse que chimarrão é azedo, sério isso? xD Eu nunca tomei, mas o que eu tinha ouvido por aí é que era amarga. E Tererê também nunca experimentei, mas quem sabe algum dia eu não experimento os dois?

Realmente, os sotaques sulistas são viciantes. Eu mexo e me pego usando as palavras paranaenses, gaúchas, etc.

E Amazonas é muitooooo linda 3 Aposto que ela tem uma disputa com o paraense.

Novamente, muito obrigada pelo comentário e desculpa a resposta tardia. Eu fico muito feliz de você ter gostado!


End file.
